Kurenai no Hana
Kurenai no Hana (紅の華), translated as "Crimson Flower", is one of the songs created by Project Rin that is currently a web-only release. It is one of the jackpot melodies found in Newgin's Pachislot Sangokushi and its pachinko CR Sangokushi ~Eiyuu Shuuketsu~. It is one of the original songs made for both machines. It was treated as the major theme for the pachislot in promotional media. Credits :Vocals: Rin :Producer: Takamitsu Shimazaki Lyrics Kanji= :これぞ紅の華　鮮やかなる勝利の美酒を :今、天下分け目の戦で　希望と野望貫け :真　「紅の華となれ」 :耳に響くは炎　剣-つるぎ-の声　終始纏い付く :終-つい-の場所にもなろう　命を賭-と-して駆けだした :冴え渡る天の才　軍師の密かな　謀-はかりごと- :緋色へと染まる　鎧の燠火-おきび-よ :臆病風に吹かれ　後退りする雑魚-ヤツ-は :邪魔だ消えよ　燃えぬ闘志に　塵ほどの価値も無し :紅の昂ぶりよ　勝利へと昇りゆく龍よ :麗しくて野蛮な　魂　打ち砕かれん :此の世界を我が手に　誇り高き頂上　射抜け :志は焔-ほむら-掲げて　見事　勝利してみせる :高潔な眼差しで　刀振り翳せ :真　「紅の華となれ」　 :これぞ我の生き様　忠義に従い此処に居る :邪念を振り払って　己の決意果たすまで :路傍の石の如き　無心に頑なに闘おう :知略よ巡れと　大気揺るがせた :埋-うず-み火よ 篝火よ　浮世まで焼き尽くせ :朱き影は　敵か味方か　吐息も見逃せない :此の手で時代変えろ　どんな傷を背負っていても　 :勝ち戦にしてやれ　百万の想が飛び交って :これぞ紅の華　鮮やかなる勝利の美酒を :今、天下分け目の戦で　希望と野望貫け :芥子粒の命とて　容赦などせぬわ :熱き残像を　蹴散らせ　 :臆病風に吹かれ　後退りする雑魚-ヤツ-は :邪魔だ消えよ　燃えぬ闘志に　塵ほどの価値も無し :紅の昂ぶりよ　勝利へと昇りゆく龍よ :麗しくて野蛮な　魂　打ち砕かれん :此の世界を我が手に　誇り高き頂上　射抜け :志は焔-ほむら-掲げて　見事　勝利してみせる :高潔な眼差しで　刀振り翳せ :真　「紅の華となれ」　 |-|Romaji= :korezo kurenai no hana azayakanaru shouri no bishu wo :ima, tenka wake me no ikusa de kibou to yabou tsuranuke :makoto "kurenai no hana to nare" :mimi ni hibiku wa honoo tsurugi no koe shuusui matoi-tsuku :tsui no basho ni mo narou inochi wo toshite kakedashita :saewataru ten no sai gunshi no hisokana hakarigoto :hiiro he to somaru yoroi no okibi yo :okubyou fuu ni fukare atozusarisuru yatsu wa :jyama da kie yo moenu toushi ni chiri hodo no kachi mo nashi :kurenai no takaburi yo shouri he to noboriyuku ryuu yo :uruwashikute yabanna tamashi uchikudakaren :kono sekai wo wa ga te ni hokori takaki choujou inuke :kokorozashi wa homura kakagete migoto shourishite miseru :kouketsuna manazashi de katana furikazase :makoto "kurenai no hana to nare" :korezo ware no ikizama chuugi ni shitagai koko ni iru :janen wo furiharatte onore no ketsui hatasu made :robou no ishi no gotoki mushin ni katakuna ni tatakaou :chiryaku yo megure to taiki yuru ga seta :uzumibi yo kagaribi yo ukiyo made yakitsukuse :akakuki kage wa teki ka mikata ka toiki mo minogasenai :kono te de jidai kaeru donna kizu wo seoutteitemo :kachi ikusa ni shite yare hyaku-man no sou ga tobikatte :korezo kurenai no hana azayakanaru shouri no bishu wo :ima, tenka wake me no ikusa de kibou to yabou tsuranuke :keshitsubu no inochi to te yousha nado senuwa :atsuki zanzou o kechirase :okubyou fuu ni fukare atozusarisuru yatsu wa :jyama da kie yo moenu toushi ni chiri hodo no kachi mo nashi :kurenai no takaburi yo shouri he to noboriyuku ryuu yo :uruwashikute yabanna tamashi uchikudakaren :kono sekai wo wa ga te ni hokori takaki choujou inuke :kokorozashi wa homura kakagete migoto shourishite miseru :kouketsuna manazashi de katana furikazase :makoto "kurenai no hana to nare" |-|English Translation= :This is what it means to be a crimson flower: to do a glorious toast to our brilliant victory :In this war that divides the land, hopes and ambition criss-cross through it :Become a true "crimson flower" :Flames echo in my ears, the sword cries marks the beginning and end of many :I may well die in this place; I've gambled my life to be here :Heaven's talents bestows upon me a chill; the tactician's ploy stings well :Drenched in crimson, my armor is a blazing fire :To the ones who recoil in the winds of cowardice, :I say good-riddance. Get lost. People with no will to fight are meaningless to me :O crimson fervour, O dragon soaring towards victory :My magnificent feral soul shall never be crushed :The world shall be in my hands. I shall pierce my way to the proudest peak :My will is a roaring fire; I shall create a marvelous victory :With a victorious gaze, I unsheathe my sword :I shall become a true "crimson flower" :This is my way of life. I followed my loyalty to be here :I shall eradicate evil until my valor is extinguished :I fight for the innocent, for the people treated like stones tossed off the roadside :With ingenuity, I go. The air jolts around me. :Sparks and bonfires have a right to burn away their fleeting lives :Those hazy shadows: friend or foe? I can't even breathe :I'll change the era with my own hands. I'll endure any pains to do it. :I fight to win amongst the flights of a million beliefs :This is what it means to be a crimson flower: to do a glorious toast to our brilliant victory :In this war that divides the land, hopes and ambition cut through it :No mercy to even the smallest poppy seed of life :My burning afterimage shall rout the enemy :To the ones who recoil in the winds of cowardice, :you're an eyesore. Off with you. If you're not going to fight, you're nothing to me :O crimson fervour, O dragon soaring towards victory :My marvelous untamed soul shall never be broken :The world shall be in my hands. I shall pierce my way to the proudest peak :My will is a raging blaze; I shall create an awesome victory :With a victorious gaze, I unsheathe my sword :I shall become a true "crimson flower" External Links *Full version, Rin -project- lyrics post *[https://youtu.be/TI7FazGmFPA Official promotional video for Pachislot Sangokushi] Category:Songs